


we were the essence of desire

by superfxckboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiverse, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfxckboy/pseuds/superfxckboy
Summary: i don't know why, but i guess it's got something to do with you.





	1. and now i'm lost in us

**Author's Note:**

> it's porn. @ the dweebs in the dailyreaper76 discord, i'm back on my bullshit.
> 
> anyway, they're drunk and slamming, leggo.

they're being weird. they know it; moving from fucking to kissing to jack insisting that gabe  needs hickies, he needs them and Jack can give it, but gabe won't stop fucking giggling every time jack sucks a hickie under gabe's pecs; they shifted, and fuck, their legs are shaking and gabriel's laying in _someone's_ come—

 

they're rubbing their cocks together, jack breaking out in a peel of cackles when he thrusts too fast and pokes gabriel's belly button, but gabriel's transfixed on the bead of pre come on jack's head.  he grabs his leg, throwing it over his shoulder and let's jack rut up, panting low and deep, his blown irises focused on drinking in the sight of gabriel's attention all on him. he wasn't giggling anymore, he's gone quiet like he does besides his heated breathing. he's lost in it, can't stop rolling his hips to get more of that slide of gabriel's cock against his.

 

jack looked -- well he looks drunk, with flushed red cheeks, face sweaty as they rocked together, but that look, that _look_ was also jack aroused. he fixes his gaze up at gabriel with intent,  his lips curving into a knowing smirk as he urged his husband closer. gabe let his leg down and let jack's arms drag him close,  tongues tangling together in a single breath as jack's legs wrapped around gabriel's waist as the man groans in his mouth and moves to drag his tongue down jack's neck.

 

jack's feeling like he _wants_ from the way his legs are hanging open, his hips having slowed but not completely stopped as he hazily considers the way he's clenching around nothing, and the way gabriel's already between his legs. he feels different than how he felt, fuck, minutes ago when he was fucking into gabriel, reveling in the warmth even has they hung off the bed. blearily, jack thinks about gabriel's cock, how pre come was pearling on the tip, where the head was dark red and jack sort of snorted at the thought of gabriel being inside him right now. but, his husband dragged his mouth up from mouthing at jack's chest, eyes hazy as he took jack's hips and rolled them over.

 

"tired?" jack slurred, his head lolling back as he situated himself on gabriel's lap.

 

gabe was sweating, lust and alcohol induced haze drying out his lips, so that he licked them and swallowed before replying. "you're wiggling around too much ." jack ran a hand through his sweaty hair, grabbing gabriel's hands when they slid up his broad chest, holding on to his wrists as gabriel rubbed his nipples. "d'ya wanna keep fucking me?"

 

and jack remembers that, remembers fucking gabriel with quick fingers as they kissed, frantic and sloppy. once he had gabriel begging and half laughing, half groaning, jack had pushed into his husband,  curling an arm around him to lace their fingers together as he fucked him.

 

"yes," jack replied instantly, nodding until he had to blink away the feeling. gabriel nodded, but instead of moving, jack leaned down, spreading his knees over gabriel's hips. their lips met, and gabriel was fairly sure that it was his come he was laying in, from minutes? half an hour, maybe? some time ago, when jack was circling his hips and pressing in deep in a way that had gabriel feeling off balance, gripping the sheets as his toes curled. but now jack was curling his tongue up to playfully stroke the roof of gabriel's mouth, sucking on his lower lip as gabriel let out a quiet hiss. as distracting as that was, it wasn't quite as mind numbingly hot as jack grinding his hips back against gabriel's prick. his knees were spread so  that the head of his dick was smearing pre come on jack's ass in a way that made him grind slower and make gabriel bite his lip, pulling out of range of jack's teeth.

 

"do it, then."

 

gabriel's eyes were closed, the feeling of jack in his arms, over him, panting was enough to keep the rocking ship feeling at bay, but he blinked his eyes open  to see jack flushed down his chest, one hand stroking his cock, the other helping him keep balance as he ground his hips lazily.

 

"jack..." gabe drawled, snapping jack out of his lust addled state, making him glance down and pay attention.

 

"thas me," jack grinned, cocksure and pliant all at once. he leaned down, and gabriel prepared himself for a kiss that would make him  ache, but jack just swiped up  a sizable dollop of lube that had pooled on gabriel's shoulder.

 

"this sweat or lube?" jack asked, reaching behind him and making gabriel hiss as jack smeared lube over his cock.

 

"both?"

 

"your breath smells like whiskey."

 

"and yours like olives," gabriel groaned, rocking his hips up into jack's hand -- the bastard knew exactly what to do to make gabriel buck under him.

 

"i wanted martinis. the driest martini. and like fifteen olives." was jack's excuse, but his lips had set in that stubborn way that usually meant someone was going to get chewed out, but he slapped a hand over his mouth and burped instead, making gabriel puff in grossed out amusement.

 

"sexy, sexy and so graceful." jack rolled his eyes and took gabriel's cock back in his hand, having had found _more_ lube-- somewhere, he probably didn't want to know -- and coated gabriel in far more lube than they actually needed but. jack pressed back and down with more sudden urgency than gabriel was ready for. he snapped his hips up, and jack shuddered, dull fingernails scraping against gabriel's chest.

 

he leaned on one arm, bouncing on gabriel's cock with strong thighs that let him keep going. gabriel brought his knees up giving jack something to lean against and jack accepted that with a moan. gabriel watched in rapt arousal as jack chased his pleasure, panting as sweat slid down his face. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hanging open and gabriel's head was spinning. he felt like velvet, soft and yielding and sucked him in. he thrusted up into it, wanting that feeling harder, and jack let out a groan so low that gabriel did it again, setting up a sloppy rhythm that jack grinded down on, hissed praised fell from his lips; how his legs were shaking, how bad he wants to come, how good it felt.

 

gabriel felt the alcohol in his cheeks, making the heat between them feel frantic and charged; jack was rocking down with every thrust up, his hissed pleas become higher pitched cries of _yes, there_. jack fell forward, balancing his weight on his hands on gabe's chest, and started thrusting back on gabriel's upwards thrusts and _oh_ the desperate look on his face. gabriel's thrusts stop their rhythm, starting to grind into jack's tight ass, jack rutting back on him frantically, both of them chasing the orgasm that had been taunting them since they hit the bed. their room is silent save for the slap of skin against skin, and the harsh breathing and groaning falling from their lips.

 

jack comes after a series of deep breaths and tightening so hard that gabriel was seeing stars. he moans deep and low, falling forward, and lets gabriel keep thrusting up into him. jack whispers in gabriel's ear while licking the sweat off his neck, pleas for gabriel to come inside him, how bad he wants it, over stimulated hisses peppering his words.

 

gabriel came with a shout, his legs shaking as he held his hips up, rocking his way through his orgasm as jack clenched around him. it was like liquid lava down his spine, the heat that jack gave him, the clench, the bite to his neck that jack gave to him. it was a perfect moment in it's own way, the desperate way they kissed, as though they were trying to crawl into each other's skin, the way that jack laced shaking fingers with gabriel's, trying to come down from the haze of lust. jack settled his face against gabriel's neck and brought his knees up a little, dragging his ass off gabriel's cock with a moan that made gabriel's hips twitch back into the inviting warmth. jack chuckled, still drunk as hell and horny as _fuck_ and gabriel couldn't help but to smile into jack's neck.

 

jack had tunnel vision though, reaching back to grab gabriel's half hard cock and stroking it, pausing every so often to rub the head against his still lubed up hole. he maintained eye contact with the same glazed over look that gabriel was sure he was showcasing as well, but he let jack stroke and tease him back to hardness with the single minded determination of someone either _really_ drunk or _really_ horny, of which jack was both.

 

“do it again,” he murmured, sitting up unsteadily. “do it to me again.”

 

gabriel nodded, blinking, but moving with the sways his center of balance was giving him, he got jack onto his back, his cock slid back into the hilt, with jack catching his breath, panting under gabriel with his legs high up on gabriel's body.

 

“again,” he demanded, and gabriel gave into that warmth again, their lips met again, sliding their lips over the others.

 

“again.” gabriel panted against jack's lips.

 

again.


	2. we couldn't be closer if we tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request fill -- trans gabe having a good time with his husband. i guess this "fic" will be more or less request fills of porn, in various places and times in their relationship, across the universes.
> 
> think of it like multiverse of fucking, if you will.

jack never bothered calling gabriel his ex; assigning the love of his life a title like that seemed beyond him. and it was for the better, because it’s a lot easier to say you were too busy slamming your husband in the loft the two of you abandoned after months of playing around like you two weren’t going to end up back in bed at some point, then saying "I’m slamming my ex”. admittedly for jack, either one of those statements would lead to questions, but the point of the matter was – he wasn’t wrong for wanting to make his husband come.

 

gabriel kept his gauntlets on, his coat fanned out under him, claiming that if they ruined this fucking desk he would never hear the end of it.

 

"it’s in the fucking garage.” jack complained as he hoisted gabriel’s legs up and his husband chuckled with breathless amusement. “how much could they really care about it?” they, meaning gabriel’s older brother’s family, who dumped it on them in the first place.

 

“enough,” gabriel grunted, tilting his hips up to jack could rub the head of his cock between gabriel’s trembling thighs. he shuddered at the feeling, two orgasms having left him euphoric and relaxed but still wanting. which worked out fine for them both, as their five years of separation and one year dancing around the obvious fact they were still in love—it was almost like relearning the other’s body all over again. jack was enraptured, this particular round caused by a flash of a memory of them – god, _decades_ ago, now -- when jack had fucked his husband for all of six hours into this very desk.

 

gabriel’s eyes twinkled a challenge, all red irises against pitch black, and jack leaned down to kiss him, moaning at the feeling of gabriel’s hips rocking against him.

 

jack picked his head up slightly, licking his lips. “ready for more?”

 

the smoky wisps that always seemed to be curling off his husband’s skin seemed to be moving slower as gabriel shuffled himself forward, canting his hips.

 

“yeah,” gabriel drawled, “give me your best wedding night.”

 

jack couldn’t help the chuckle, couldn’t help but to press into gabriel’s heat without further banter. gabriel groaned low, sounding punched out and pleased all at once. jack dragged his hips back slowly, but he didn’t push back in slowly; it was a smooth glide, and about as tender as he was on their wedding night.

 

but that tenderness was upstairs, in their bedroom, when they were rolling around like they had just said ‘I do’ all over again.

 

“baby…” jack whispered, reverent, cupping gabriel’s cheek.

 

“hm?” gabriel hummed back, just as quietly, leaning into jack’s touch.

 

“hold on tight.”

 

“oh, christ,” 

 

jack started to fuck him.

 

jack fucked him like he had all the time in the world to make him come, just steady, relentless strokes that made gabriel squeeze his eyes shut, moaning hoarsely as he lowered himself to his elbows, settling in for the ride. and jack for his part didn’t disappoint, keeping his eyes trained on gabriel’s expressive face, fucking him just to see the pleasure make his face screw up, and his breathing to come faster.

 

gabriel had always been noisier than jack, and Jjck was aware of each moan’s meaning – gabriel’s hoarse panting was just the start up, settling into the rhythm. jack adjusted the strength behind his thrusts, biting his lip at the way gabriel’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at his husband, desire making him drag Jack close to kiss him. jack acquiesced, hiking gabriel’s legs up higher, letting him sink in deeper as their lips met. it was sloppy and gabe was shaking and running his clawed fingers down jack’s chest.

 

jack jolted at the feeling, grinding his hips into gabriel’s, making him laugh breathlessly, tugging jack in for another kiss. jack starts pumping his hips faster, and gabriel moves his clawed hands from jack’s hairy chest down to his hips, and tugged the man closer, grinding down against jack’s pelvis, groaning helplessly as his legs curled in, flexing to tilt his hips up.

 

“oooh, he’s desperate,” jack chuckled, slowing his stroke down to rocking his hips against gabriel’s.

 

"i did ask for wedding night,” gabriel replied in a faux testy tone, tapping his claws against jack’s hips. “because all I remember from that is just how good your cock feels, and now you’re making me think that I— _mm_ , fuck. _jack…”_

 

jack had started rolling his hips again, with a slow drag out and thrusting back in sharply. gabriel is looking at him, a single eyebrow raised and black smoke billowing from his mouth. he looked expectant, and jack wanted that look off his face, and see gabriel come undone, panting, jack surged forward.

 

“don’t stop again.”

 

he locked lips with gabriel, smiling against gabriel’s upturned lips, letting the kiss drag on and deepen as gabriel gave a throaty groan. jack straightened up as gabriel’s panting made kissing difficult, lifting and spreading gabriel’s legs thighs open across the width of the table, making gabriel to hiss and toss his head back.

 

jack’s grunting with every pointed thrust, moving in time with the way gabriel is moaning his name on a nearly continuing loop of cause and effect. the more gabriel moaned his name the more jack wanted to fuck into him just to hear his name and make gabriel’s legs shake. the harder jack fucked into him, the more than gabriel lost control causing long curling wisps of black smoke blow off his skin, and jack’s intense gaze was met by gabriel’s blazing stare and jack wanted to _ruin_ him.

 

once their eyes met, they couldn’t look away, and gabriel felt like he was losing his mind; it had been so long since jack had fucked him like this, like he wanted to crawl under gabriel’s skin and never leave. his thighs were trembling in a way that made his body clench down on jack’s cock, and jack jerked a little, letting out a shuddering breath as his hips slowed, and he took in gabriel’s debauched form under him.

 

he tugged his husband closer, keeping his legs spread wide, his breath hitching as the claws of gabriel’s gauntlets rested on his shoulders, but he bites lip and starts fucking gabriel again in earnest, this time with gabriel rocking his hips along with him. gabriel’s eyes slipped shut, belatedly scratching a clawed hand down jack’s back at the how intense everything felt.

 

he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking, couldn’t stop his hips from slamming down hard on jack’s, grinding against jack’s pelvis; the stretch and friction between his legs, the firm friction against his cock was making him shake. gabriel bit his lip, feeling his abs tighten and his thighs go stiff, but jack kept fucking into him; he could feel himself losing control of his form, but jack’s eyes were intense but with a passion he recognized from their wedding night, on this desk, twenty years ago.

 

gabriel knew Jack loved him then, and jack loves him now and gabriel feels like he’s about to go crazy. he bucks his hips to get more friction against his dick, and jack grinds against him, understanding what gabriel needed, but completely unwilling to let go of his legs. it was still achingly good and gabriel was almost too lost in it to edge back the telltale tightening in his guts, the way jack had started grinding their hips together, eyes squeezed shut and breath stuttering.

 

gabriel let that feeling build, his body going rigid, orgasm causing him bow his head into jack’s chest, silently screaming with his mouth open, his hips thrusting, making his thighs tingle, unable to do anything else but focus on the roar of pleasure under his skin— jack still holding his legs apart.

 

gabriel knew jack’s back would probably be a mess from using him as an anchor through an orgasm that made him feel a specific type of wetness, but he brushed it off, pressing a bruising kiss to jack’s lips.

 

“let go, jack,” he whispered against jack’s neck, squeezing his still tingling muscles and making jack give a whimpering groan into his shoulder. "i’ve got you, come on baby, i wanna see it.”

 

jack lifted his head to give his husband a smile that made gabriel shoot forward and press their lips together, groaning as jack thrusted hard, making his body ripple with pleasure. jack let him pull his legs back together for a few slow strokes that made gabriel’s toes curl.

 

jack pulled out, and gabriel shuddered at the noticeable gush before gasping in surprise at jack rubbing his cock against gabriel’s wet hole, sliding it up against his swollen dick once, twice, and as gabriel hissed jack’s name, he came. gabriel watched him, a warm feeling of satisfaction blooming in his chest as jack slid his cock through the mess, eyes squeezed shut, hips jerking with the aftershock.

 

“fuck.” jack said finally, and gabriel let himself fall back against the desk, grabbing jack to drag him down as well.

 

“how did we get up after that, at the wedding?” gabriel asked, spreading his legs further to let jack awkwardly shimmy slide on top of him. jack didn’t respond until gabriel faintly ran his claws over jack’s scalp, making the man shiver.

 

“we were younger men back then, gabe.”

 

their lips met after that, sloppy, and lazy; and gabriel finally took off his gauntlets just so he could hold his husband’s face in his hands and bask in his warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was also drunk when i wrote this. go figure.


End file.
